This invention relates to the field of fluidic accelerometers. Fluidic and flueric components have been of interest, particularly in the missile field, because of their inherent reliability due to the simplicity, ruggedness and lack of sensitivity to environmental conditions such as radiation, temperature, shock and vibration. There are numerous types of fluidic as well as flueric components that are used in various types of control systems, including control systems for missiles. One such flueric accelerometer is shown and discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,369 assigned to the U.S. Government. However such flueric systems can produce undesirable high frequency responses in an otherwise low frequency response requirement.